bomble_studiosfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czatowe zapiski
FunnyFranky idzie więc do ck i każe mu opowiedzieć o co chodzi i czemu tego dnia nie pamieta no to kot jej opowiada i to będzie taka retrospekcja co ty na to ? 6:22 Sara124 Dobre (y) Ale będziesz musiała wyjaśnić dlaczego więc Fu jej pamięci nie przywrócił Musi być jakiś powód 6:23 FunnyFranky hmmm... kurcze (dundersztyc) Witaj w Spółce Zło Dundersztyca! (pepe) 6:23 FunnyFranky ! wiem XD 6:23 Sara124 pocałunek ed i kota 6:23 FunnyFranky może być XD myślałam o tym nawet XD ale wiem 6:24 Sara124 Nie chciała tego pamiętać 6:24 FunnyFranky XD 6:24 Sara124 Adrien to przed nią zataił 6:24 FunnyFranky tak <3 6:24 Sara124 To ona wyczuła że coś ukrywa Pobiegła do Fu Żeby jej przywrócił On to zrobi Wtedy scena pocałunku A ona takie "Aaa! Cofnij to, cofnij to!" 6:24 FunnyFranky XD hahha XD kurcze :/ jak to logicznie wytłumaczyć 6:25 Sara124 "Moje serce shipperki pękło. To koniec Marienette! Zdradziłam własne przekonania." 6:25 FunnyFranky XD hahaha XD 6:25 EkawekaDxC xd 6:26 Sara124 "Idę do Zapominajki. Może jeszcze zdoła mi to usunąć." Cieszmy się i radujmy, albowiem Armadura dołączył/a na czat Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki! 6:26 Sara124 Nie wiem, Zapominajka usunie jej pamięć I ta pomyśli że kot to jej bohater I go pocałuje I on wtf 6:27 EkawekaDxC hej 6:27 FunnyFranky oooo XD 6:27 Sara124 Potem mistrz przywróci jej pamięć wszystkiego z wyjątkiem tego dnia 6:27 3patryk3 ship Kot i Ed? =] 6:27 FunnyFranky może tak, wiem chwila 6:28 Armadura o/ 6:28 Sara124 Hejo 6:28 Armadura Jam tam? 6:28 Sara124 Może zapisz gdzieś te cytaty xd Spoko, tylko pada mi bateria (derp) 6:29 FunnyFranky ed budzi się w kwaterze mistrza fu, nad nią stoi kot, ona takie wtf co się stało? co ja tu robię? 10 minut temu byłam w mcdonaldzie a adrien że to było 2 godziny temu i zaczyna jej opowiadać bo ogólnie jak zapominajka usuwa pamięć z tego co pamiętam to zapomina się wszystko kim się jest z tego co pamiętam to zapomina się wszystko kim się jest no i może ed zapomniała potem jak już sobie przypomniała to (dundersztyc) Witaj w Spółce Zło Dundersztyca! (pepe) 6:30 FunnyFranky zapomniała o tym wszystkim co robiła jak niepamiętała to by było logiczne 6:30 Sara124 (Y) 6:31 FunnyFranky coś tak jak opentani przez WC nie wiedzą co robili ooo! i potem 6:31 Sara124 Podoba mi się ten pomysł :D 6:31 FunnyFranky no adrien jej wszystko opowiedział ale przemilczał ten pocałunek i pod potem wieczorem alya do niej pisze "zobacz co mam!" 6:31 Sara124 Hahaha xd To bedzie piekne xd 6:31 FunnyFranky wysyła jej zdjęcie pocałunku drzewołaz i kota i mówi że obiecała CK że nigdzie tego nie wstawi ale nie mogła nie pokazać największej fance lady noir i od tego momentu Alya i Ed zgodnie hejcą drzewołaz XD Sara124 Ale moje cytaty się pojawią? Wyobrażam to sobie Ed widzi to zdjęcie łapie się za głowe "Ale ale jak to?!" Sara124 Ed do Alyi: Dlaczego oni się pocałowali?! O widzę Jak Ed wali głową w biurko A Zabb jedzący frytki Patrzy na nią z takim (pokerface) 6:37 FunnyFranky albo potem Ed do adrien z wyrzutem "jak mogłeś całować Drzewołaz!! Co z LadyNoir!?" Sara124 No i Zabb tak powoli się odsuwa Tak powoli A jak już się kawałek odsunie To szybko zwiewa do kuchni Ej a Ed nie rozmawiała z Adrienem o tym że teraz woli Marienette? Czekaj czy to dopiero będzie? Będzie w mary sue! Xd 6:38 FunnyFranky będzie w przygoda ms ale ona mówi że sama nie wie 6:38 Sara124 A no om Ok "To ty mnie pocałowałaś." Sara124 A no om Ok "To ty mnie pocałowałaś." Plagga: To ty mnie pocałowałaś. Ed: Bezczelny kłamca! Plagga: Mówię serio. Ed krzyk boleści i walenie głowá w biurko Zabb wielkie oczy i ucieczka Sara124 Ed: Ale jak to? Plagga: Nazwałaś mnie swoim bohaterem i mnie pocałowałaś (lennyface) "Masz mnie wpisanego jako Plagga? Serio?" 6:41 FunnyFranky Pasuje do ciebie XD 6:41 Sara124 "No co? Sam wymyśliłeś ten nick." Sara124 "To była literówka!" "E tam. Pasuje do ciebie." Sara124 Ed: Będę musiała odmarysuowić tę Mary Sue. Zabb: Zabij ją. Edith: Oszalałeś?! W fanfikach się nie zabija. Zabb: Czytałem kilka fanfików tych twoich internetowych przyjaciół i tam ciągle kogoś zabijają. Edith: Czytałeś jakieś hłamy. Ja się nigdy do tego nie posunęł. Zabb: Akurat. *chwila milczenia* Edith: A kogo fanfiki czytałeś? Zabb: A jakiejść ZawodowejShipperki, Hamburgera, Franak'a i Hakkeriniego. Edith: A to nic dziwnego. ---- Sara124 Dlaczego Tosuu uratuje Adriena? 9:53 FunnyFranky o włąśnie może poczuje z nim jakiś związek znaczy poczuje wspólną cechę z nim może akurat w tym czasie 9:54 Sara124 To dlaczego zatapiała statki z kwami? 9:54 FunnyFranky Adrein będzie pochłonięy nienawiścią 9:54 Sara124 Ooo dobre :D Tak to jest to :D 9:54 FunnyFranky i ona stwierdzi że wie jak to jest 9:55 Sara124 A ona jeszcze nie poznała istoty której emocje by były jak jej xd 9:55 FunnyFranky dokładnie <3 piękne 9:55 Sara124 Bo siedziała na dnie oceanu. W sumie nie mogła poznać xd 9:55 FunnyFranky no mogła, bo jak była jeszcze wśród kwami 9:56 Sara124 Tym bardziej że wszystkich co się blisko niej napatoszyli z oceanu wywalała 9:56 FunnyFranky to czuła całyczas miłość przyjaźń i wogóle znów czuła się samotna mimo tego że była wśród swoich 9:56 Sara124 Była wśród kwami? Nikt jej nie pamięta 9:56 FunnyFranky a gdy wyczuła adriena no jak je stworzyła XD bo to było dawno i to było tak 9:57 Sara124 Ale to wtedy miała wiele cech Które przekazywała 9:57 FunnyFranky nom 9:57 Sara124 Okej 9:57 FunnyFranky dokłądnie 9:57 Sara124 Adrien jak tam trafi? 9:57 FunnyFranky ona tworzyła kwami i w pewnym momencie tak się w tym tworzeniu zatraciła że zamiast być wśród nich oddaliła się psychicznie a potem fizycznie adrien 9:58 Sara124 Okej :D Zapisz to na bombelkach żeby nie wypadło 9:58 FunnyFranky no musiało coś się stać że oppoczuł nienawiść Sara124 Zapisz to na bombelkach żeby nie wypadło 9:58 FunnyFranky no musiało coś się stać że oppoczuł nienawiść 9:58 Sara124 O i trzeba będzie że po wielu latach zdecydowała się wyjść To za sprawą Adriena 9:58 FunnyFranky ok 9:58 Sara124 Może ten kolekcjoner i mu zabierze miraculum Może być tak że wybiorą się w rejs jakiś I tam ktoś od kolekcjonera Z jakimś miraculum zwierzęcia wodnego By z nim walczył (dundersztyc) Witaj w Spółce Zło Dundersztyca! (pepe) Usprawnienia czatu załadowane. By zgłosić błędy, albo zaproponować tłumaczenie lub usprawnienia, napisz na stronie dyskusji Monchoman45. 9:59 Sara124 I odebrał mu pierścien Wrzucił go do wody Nie czekaj Tych ludzi od kolekcjonera musiało by być więcej I dlaczego by płyną statkiem a nie np leciał samolotem? Meh 10:00 FunnyFranky spokojnie do wszystkiego dojdziemy :D (dundersztyc) Witaj w Spółce Zło Dundersztyca! (pepe) Cieszmy się i radujmy, albowiem Sebolaaa dołączył/a na czat Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki! Sebolaaa nas opuścił/a! 10:01 FunnyFranky więc najpierw czemu płynął statkiem tu trzeba zaczać od podstaw Cieszmy się i radujmy, albowiem Sebolaaa dołączył/a na czat Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki! 10:01 FunnyFranky po wyprawie ed do japoni przekarze swoim kumplą że miracula nie mogą być dłużej aktywne i oni muszą przestać je nosić 10:02 Risa Serduchka ja już idę 10:02 FunnyFranky i wtedy adrien i ed mogą się pokłócić 10:02 Risa Serduchka może potem wejdę pa o/ 10:02 3patryk3 o/ 10:02 FunnyFranky pappa 10:02 Sara124 Pa o/ Dobre :D 10:02 FunnyFranky że jak ma chronić paryż nie używając miraculów 10:02 Revillan papa o/ 10:03 FunnyFranky wiesz chce bardzo odpokutowć to co napsuł a bez miraculum nie będzie w stanie i mimo ostrzeżeń ed będzie nosił plagga 10:03 Sara124 O tak :D I go zaatakują I straci go Risa Serduchka nas opuścił/a! 10:03 Sara124 I będzie zły na nich 10:03 FunnyFranky w ten sposób zostanie wytropiony przez ludzi plagga i na siebie 10:03 Sara124 I na samego siebie 10:03 FunnyFranky też będzie zły bo nie posłuchał <3 10:04 Sara124 Ideolo <3 10:04 FunnyFranky okej to już mamy część teraz czemu płynął statkiem w sumie to najłatwiejsze pytanie 10:04 3patryk3 bo chciał od wszytskich uciec? xd 10:04 FunnyFranky jest bogaty może se pozwolić 10:04 XDemon666 http://scr.hu/8kj8/ti0g9 10:04 Sara124 Beh w sumie babcia go mogła zabrać na rejs xd 10:04 FunnyFranky dokłądnie albo może miał jakąś sesję na środku ocenau w końcu model 10:05 Sara124 Albo sam się wybrał żeby humor sobie poprawić po kłótni Sara124 Olka co ty wysyłasz xd 10:05 Revillan jak to mój cytat jest XDemon666 nas opuścił/a! 10:06 FunnyFranky więc już mamy i wtedy ludzie tego kolekcjonera wykorzystają okazję Cieszmy się i radujmy, albowiem XDemon666 dołączył/a na czat Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki! 10:07 FunnyFranky odbiorą mumiraculum i wrzucą do wody ale wcześniej musi się stać coś więcej co tak bardzo bardzo wkurzy adriena 10:07 Sara124 Franka ty zdajesz sobie sprawę ile kwami w nieobecnych i niewolnych powymyślamy? <3 10:07 FunnyFranky no bo mamy tak nom :"D będzie piięknie jeszcze dolicz że jak ed będzie w polsce to pozna polskic cherosów <3 10:08 Sara124 <3 Moja siostra chciała wymyślić psią superbohaterkę xd Może jej pozwolę xd 10:08 FunnyFranky *kłótnia z ed *zdrada ojca *odebranie miraculum *nieposłuchanie przyjaciół nie ma sprawy XD 10:09 Sara124 *danie się podejść i pokonać *i wrzucić do wody 10:09 FunnyFranky *życie w kłamstwie bo matka go porzuciła i wyjechała bo to chyba będzie po tym jak ona wróci ale nic pewnego 10:09 Sara124 Wszystko zwali mu się na głowę <3 10:09 FunnyFranky może jeszcze będzie zazdrosny? o marinette? bo znajdzie se faceta? i o ed znaczy z ed będzie pokłocony kurcze uwielbiam rujnować życia :"D 10:10 Sara124 Xd FunnyFranky trzeba będzie marinette wymyślić męża! <3 znaczy pff chłopaka 10:11 Sara124 - Kim jesteś?! To ty mnie uratowałaś?/*Tosuu kiwa głową.*/- Dlaczego?/- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam kogoś tak pełnego nienawiści. 10:11 FunnyFranky okej ale jeszcze coś musi być to mało Sara124 Serio? Xd to mało? Xd 10:12 FunnyFranky tak! ludzie z gorszymi problemmami się trzymają 10:12 Sara124 Babka kontrolująca wszystko co robi 10:12 FunnyFranky chce by był udupiony na amen 10:12 Sara124 Xd (dundersztyc) Witaj w Spółce Zło Dundersztyca! (pepe) 10:13 Sara124 No dobra ale to będzie po stracie Plagga, wszystko w nim eksploduje 10:13 FunnyFranky chciałam już żeby wykryli u niego chorobę ale to odrobinkę przesada 10:13 Sara124 Xd Sara124 Xd 10:13 3patryk3 xd może od razu HIV? xd 10:13 FunnyFranky to będzie piękne <3 cudowne (dundersztyc) Witaj w Spółce Zło Dundersztyca! (pepe) 10:14 FunnyFranky nie no co ty pati xp 10:14 Sara124 Tosuu <3 10:14 FunnyFranky <3 jest piękna taka mroczna 10:15 Sara124 Rybka głębinowa <3 10:15 FunnyFranky a wiesz co pomyślałam żeby mduff było kwami człowieka 10:16 Sara124 :O Tosuu Zakochała się w człowieku I podarowała mu cząstkę siebie <3 Ej Jak on wyglądał po zamianie w malenką istotę? Xd 10:16 FunnyFranky niekoniecznie zakochała, ale napewno zaprzyjaźniła, na bank on ją pokochał, ale w sumie tak zakochać się mogła, ale świadoma że ludzie przmijają chciała go zatrzymać jeszcze nie wiem ale myślę czy by nie był taki normalny tylko łysy z oczami bladymi jakby ślepy 10:17 Sara124 Normalnego rozmiaru? O.o 10:18 FunnyFranky no wiesz te kwami raczej są normalne go rozmiaru jak na kwami może trochę większe od ludzi Kategoria:Historie